Productor
by himepeti
Summary: Ella no sabía quién realmente estaba a su lado, una mañana tuvo que enfrentarse a un gran escándalo que jamás imaginó y a conocer la verdadera personalidad, de aquella persona de la que consideró su pareja y en realidad no sabía nada... Sasuhina... Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, la historia es mía.


Los ojos negros vagaron por los elegantes y modernos adornos del edificio. El pitido inconfundible del ascensor resonó obligándolo a volver al presente. Apenas entró al cuadro metálico se encontró con Ino, la chica cantante del momento de sólo 23 años, ella no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, misma que reflejó en el rostro.

-Sasuke—La escuchó nombrarlo, sin embargo él solo dio un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Definitivamente los lentes oscuros no servían para ocultar su rostro ya, ¿acaso alguna vez habían servido?

Sin querer soltó el aire contenido denotando su hastío, la chica de ojos verdes se mordió el labio creyendo que lo había incomodado, sin embargo fue cuestión de segundos para que un brillo vengativo se posara en su claro mirar.

-Vaya, últimamente has dado mucho de qué hablar. Ahora entiendo porque me rechazaste, te gustan pueblerinas y sin chiste.

Sasuke, ladeó el rostro para encararla, no lo demostró pero ese simple comentario fue un golpe bajo.

-Elegiste mal... Debiste darte cuenta que una mujer que se deja grabar tiene ocultas sus intenciones... Fuiste un idiota—Agregó la hermosa rubia con aire prepotente.

-Pareces muy enterada del tema—Finalmente la voz grave del muchacho hizo presencia—Así que intuyo que viste el video—Levantó las manos mostrándolas en el aire—¿Sin chiste? Mis manos no eran suficientes para atrapar sus tetas—Habló como si tal hecho no fuera relevante—Sé bien lo que elijo, por eso me acosté con ella.

El ascensor se abrió y sin pensárselo, el alto moreno salió. La rubia que respiraba tratando de contener la ira gritó:

-Pues ahora estás en un escándalo.

« _Como si no lo supiera_ » Pensó él sin darle su respuesta en voz alta.

Pero realmente eso no era lo que le preocupaba, sino como todo se iba a complicar gracias a eso. ¡¿Cómo había perdido su móvil? No, no lo perdió, se lo robaron, y la persona que lo hizo sabía qué hacía. Joder debió tener más cuidado. ¿Cómo le explicaría a Hinata lo que había sucedido?

Lo único que le consolaba es que quizás la peliazul, no se enterase de ese escándalo en el cual estaba envuelta, después de todo ella se la pasaba recluida en ese preescolar, donde trabajaba de docente en aquel pueblecillo a las fueras de la ciudad, donde parecía que la tecnología era repudiada.

Podría parecer descabellado que existiera un lugar así, pero no lo era, él lo constató cuando buscó un momento de paz. Hinata no tenía la menor idea de su identidad cuando la sedujo e incluso en ese más del año que compartieron la cama ¿por qué diablos iba a enterarse del escándalo en el cual se había visto envuelto el ex cantante y ahora productor de música con más reconocimientos y premios a su corta edad: Uchiha Sasuke?

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

-¿Qué?—Su pregunta fue un murmullo de voz.

Kurenai la miraba seriamente mientras le acercaba una tableta. La oficina de dirección de prestigioso preescolar lucía lúgubre por primera vez, ni la decoración colorida, tranquila y reconfortante podía borrar la tensión del momento.

-Después de verlo, sabrás porque tengo que prescindir de tus servicios. No es algo que haría si estuviese en mis manos, sabes que no soy así. El problema es que el rumor se ha expandido en la comunidad y los padres exigen tu renuncia.—Explicó la mujer siete años mayor, acercándole la tableta.

Los ojos lunas miraron el aparato y con un dedo tembloroso oprimió el botón que reproduciría el video. Enseguida los ojos se le humedecieron, su cara se puso roja al escuchar sus propios gemidos y con ese mismo dedo pero ahora mucho más torpemente insistió hasta que logró detener el video.

-Yo no lo entiendo.—Susurró sumamente avergonzada, sintiendo que el mundo la aplastaba sin contemplaciones, ¿cómo ese video estaba en youtube con tantos millones de visitas?

Kurenai la miraba seriamente mientras le retiraba la tableta.

-Después de verlo, sabrás porque tengo que prescindir de tus servicios. No es algo que haría si estuviese en mis manos, sabes que no soy así. El problema es que el rumor se ha expandido en la comunidad y los padres exigen tu renuncia.

La chica Hyuga sabía que su respuesta parecía ilógica. Después de todo el video era claro, no cabía ni un ápice de dudas acerca de los protagonistas. Aparecía ella frente a un espejo en un baño, completamente desnuda, puesto que el lavamanos servía para tapar la parte inferior de su anatomía, o casi. Un antebrazo masculino lograba cubrir en ocasiones uno de sus pechos mientras que la mano le cubría el otro; detrás de ella, empujándose, en lo que obviamente era una candente escena sexual, un alto moreno, mucho más alto que ella, con el pelo negro y un enorme tatuaje que le cubría la mitad del cuello y cuerpo de la parte izquierda.

La peliazul recordó aquel día, sin poder evitarlo las miles de imágenes eróticas de lo que hicieron en aquel lugar aparecieron, los besos, las caricias... las palabras sucias y roncas masculinas.

-Dios mío—Murmuró consternada del contenido del vídeo que seguramente estaba circulando, no era para menos que quisieran su renuncia.

Hinata no pudo evitar recordar, la primera vez que lo vio, el hombre en cuestión estaba fumando un cigarrillo en el parque local, del pequeño y pacifico pueblo donde ella residía. Evidentemente no fue a la única que le llamó la atención, su estilo desenfadado robó varias miradas.

Increíblemente alto, atlético, el pelo largo, lacio cubriéndole media cara, increíblemente pálido y con medio cuerpo tatuado era evidente que sucedería. El tatuaje de tinta negra llamó su atención enseguida, miles de manchitas que en ese momento identificó como similares a las de un leopardo adornaban la parte izquierda del cuello hacia abajo del cuerpo, o bien hasta donde su mirada perla pudo observar, puesto que él vestía pantalones de mezclilla y una playera oscura que no le permitió observar más allá.

Semanas más tarde descubriría que el tatuaje era en realidad fuego que simulaba extenderse en su cuerpo y que efectivamente cubría la mitad de su cuerpo, también descubriría que tenía otro en la base del cuello en forma de aspas y lo que se asemejaba en la espalda a unas alas cortadas.

-Hinata—Kurenai la devolvió al presente—Sabes que si por mi fuera te dejaría laborar, nunca tuve una sola queja de ti y eres una maestra excelente... pero este tipo de comportamiento no es algo que pueda dejar pasar. Está en juego la reputación de mi colegio. Siempre supe que ese hombre te causaría problemas, ¿no es cinco años mayor que tú? Además desde lejos se ve que es un tipo causa problemas, creía que era un vándalo... pero bueno, ahora sé que en realidad es Uchiha Sasuke.

Una lágrima finalmente brotó por una orbe luna. Nunca se había odiado más ¿cómo fue tan tonta para no darse cuenta? Bueno, no era su culpa del todo, su padre la había obligado a cursar su educación en la escuela cristiana del pueblo cercano, ¿cómo ahí conocería al cantante que estuvo de moda cuando ella fue adolescente? ¿cómo iba a saber que ese mismo cantante, que sufrió de cáncer y de un grave problemas de drogas, mismo que lo hizo declinar de la carrera musical, sería el hombre que creyó el ser más maravilloso sobre la tierra? ¡Ni siquiera conoció su nombre real!

-Hinata—El llamado de Kurenai esta vez se escuchaba compasivo. Al mismo tiempo que un ligero movimiento la hizo posar su mano en el abultadito vientre de cuatro meses.—Tampoco sabías quién era en realidad ¿verdad?

-Tiene 28—Reveló, corroborando la información de Kurenai, Sasuke era cinco años mayor que ella.

La Hyuga negó mostrándose lo abrumada que se encontraba.

-Creí... creí que realmente su nombre era Itachi, quizás no tenga entonces 28...—Soltó abrumada, si no llamaba Itachi, sino Sasuke, ¿también habría mentido acerca de su edad— él me dijo que trabajaba como vendedor de software y como una tonta le creí... Pensé que sus salidas realmente eran porque tenía que ir a Tokyo a la sede de la empresa, pero es obvio que no iba a eso, seguramente iría a otro tipo de compromisos—Hinata esta vez se llevó las mano a los ojos y su cuerpo convulsionó, ¿por qué el moreno le mintió de esa manera? ¿Por qué la engañó? ¿Por qué no fue sincero respecto a quién era? ¿Y por qué había dejado que ese video saliera a la luz? ¿Qué diablos pensaría hacer con los otros que grabó? ¿Las fotografías que tomó?

Desear que se la tragase la tierra era poco, quería desaparecer. Sonaba egoísta pero agradecía que su padre hubiese fallecido años atrás de otra manera ¿cómo tomaría el asunto? Lo hubiese mandado a la tumba seguramente.

-Hinata, respira—Kurenai le pidió al verla a punto del colapso.

¿Por qué dejó que la grabara? Tampoco había sido consensuado en los momentos pasionales ella jamás tuvo la cabeza fría, Sasuke simplemente lo hizo, y cuando ella se dio cuenta pidió miles de veces que borrara ese tipo de videos, pero él se negó, le dijo que se excitaba al verlos, que le gustaba observarla, verse con ella haciéndolo...

Sollozó asustada, ¿qué sucedería ahora?

 **xoxoxoxo**

-Sasuke—El nombrado resopló sentándose en el gran escritorio que se extendía frente a él.

Discos de oro y de platino se asomaban en la pared detrás del peligris que lo recibió.

—¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?—Escuchó la interrogante del individuo.

El Uchiha miró al hombre frente a él, Hatake Kakashi era diez años mayor y no dudó en mirarlo severamente, a pesar que habitualmente Sasuke solía intimidar a quienes se parasen frente a él, pero con su representante eso no era tan fácil.

-¿Cómo demonios salió ese video a la luz? ¿Y quién diablos es ella?—Interrogó con evidente enfado el peliplata.

-Te dije que hace tres días me robaron el celular aquí... será cuestión de investigar quién fue, ¿ya pusiste a alguien a revisar las cámaras de vigilancia?—Habló el Uchiha—Has algo para que se detenga, no quiero que esto se haga más grande.

-Sabes que entre más quiera callar ese tipo de situación, más grande se hará. Tendrás que dar la cara a la prensa. Y por cierto por el momento Matsuri te ha cancelado, así que ya no vas a producirle su disco. Sasuke, ¿qué diablos te pasó por la cabeza? Haber vuelto a tener un puesto respetable te costó, ¿por qué jodidos echarlo a perder?—Regañó el peliblanco.

-No es como si hubiese vuelto a consumir—Habló cansino y mordiéndose la lengua por dentro, acababa de soltar un mentira que él consideraría piadosa—Solo es sexo...

-Pero es un escándalo—Lo interrumpió el mayor— Tenías discos de varios artistas adolescentes que producir y ninguno de ellos va a querer que lo hagas, les afectaría en su carrera.

Sasuke bufó. Repasando que no debían ponerse tan delicados, era solo sexo, un sexo muy bueno, tenía que admitirlo... es por eso que había regresado a Hinata, cada mes... ¿pero quién no tenía sexo?

La primera vez que la conoció se le antojó ¿por qué negarlo? Era a simple vista una chica demasiado tierna, demasiado simple pero buenísima físicamente, también bastante joven para un hombre de 28 años ¿pero qué diablos importaba? ¿Acaso no se acostó incluso con menores de 18?

Luego descubrió que la dulce chica en cuestión era maestra de preescolar, que adoraba a los niños... totalmente opuesta a él que no le interesaban en absoluto, odiaba los chillidos y las pantaletas. Aun así no podía negarse la oportunidad de acostarse con ella...

Y cuando lo logró... después de engatusarla un poco y engañarla con un supuesto amor que en verdad no sentía, se llevó la grata sorpresa que sería él quién la desvirgarse, a pesar de ese inconveniente, fue el mejor sexo de su vida. Hinata podría haberse convertido en su nueva droga favorita... quizás lo hizo, ¿o seguía prefiriendo la coca y la heroína?

Ella comenzó a cuidarse un poco después de iniciar su vida sexual, acto que lo divirtió por dentro ¿cómo podría embarazarla cuando le dijeron que después de las quimioterapias recibidas por el osteosarcoma de su fémur izquierdo, sería incapaz de ser padre? Hecho que evidentemente no le preocupó ¿por qué jodidos él querría convertirse en padre?

Claro tampoco creyó necesario hablarlo con ella. Aunque él no deseara ser padre, hablar de ese aspecto de su vida era un tabú, odiaba la etapa en la cual enfermó y luego perder su fertilidad, era como haber perdido su masculinidad, aunque se regodeaba del tamaño de su miembro... técnicamente él no era un hombre, no producía renacuajos para preñar mujeres.

Además, joder, era evidente que Hinata deseaba un hijo propio, y aunque él no se lo fuera a dar, no quiso sincerarse, total lo de ellos era pasajero. Así que meses más tarde cuando Hinata lo esperó nerviosa y le confesó entre tartamudeos que estaba embarazada él se quedó atónito.

- _No sé qué pasó... bueno sí... algunas veces olvidé tomar la píldora pero no creí que fuese a quedar embarazada._

Él estaba consciente de lo olvidadiza que era sobre eso, pero no vio la necesidad de recodarle que debía tomarla, total él no podía embarazarla... pero había una prueba casera en la mesa ratona del pequeño apartamento que decía claramente otra cosa respecto a su fertilidad.

Por un momento se negó a que ese niño fuera de él... pero enseguida lo desechó, Hinata no era ese tipo de mujer, no iría por ahí abriéndole las piernas a cualquiera, era evidente que la tenía totalmente enamorada, síntomas que para alguien con experiencia como él, eran demasiado obvios.

Quiso huir, como el cobarde que era... y lo hizo. Pero dos semanas fue su límite, necesitaba ese maravilloso sexo junto a ella. Así que decidió quedarse un rato más, intentar ser maduro en cierto aspecto, o esa fue la excusa que se dio, puesto que él no podía sentir afecto a la peliazul, simplemente era un deseo sexual extraordinario.

Así que si bien el cuerpo de Hinata estaba cambiando y tenía que aguantar que ella se levantase por la mañana a vomitar, e incluso experimentar en cuerpo propio alguna que otra nausea o vomito por el embarazo, el sexo era increíble. Su dulce chica se volvió insaciable y él estaba dispuesto a darle hasta que ambos quedasen sin fuerzas.

Aunque podía ver que un problema se avecinaba... si él tenía que reconocer a ese niño que crecía en el vientre de la peliazul, tendría que decirle su verdadero nombre e identidad, y al mismo tiempo revelar públicamente que tenía una "novia embarazada"... pero lo dejó pasar y era cuestión que seguía haciendo.

Solo estaba ganando tiempo, no pensó que aquel material privado saldría a la luz, pero había sucedido y ahora estaba en un problema con su carrera profesional y en pocas palabras deshacerse de ella... y evitar que el embarazo saliera a la luz.

 **Xoxoxoxoxox**

Hinata llegó sin ganas a su pequeño apartamento, apenas cerró la puerta el mar de llanto brotó sin reprimirse, emitiendo lastimeros sollozos, sintiéndose más sola que nunca. Para colmo de males no tardó en ubicar un suéter rojo de capucha del moreno sobre el sofá.

Temblorosa se dejó caer en el sillón contiguo, con dedos temblorosos tecleó por primera vez el nombre de Uchiha Sasuke en el buscador de su celular, fue cuestión de un par de segundos para una amplia gama de fotografías y así mismo de noticias recientes aparecieran.

Los ojos lunas se humedecieron aterrada de los titulares que encontró: " _video-escándalo sexual del rey del rock" "Uchiha Sasuke manteniendo sexo"_... no pudo seguir leyendo y con un dedo tembloroso se fue a la sección de imágenes.

Por más que lo deseó no había duda, ése hombre era su Sasuke. Había diversas fotos, desde aquellas que mostraban a un débil pelinegro que incluso lucía enfermo o quizás borracho, hasta aquellas donde él lucía saludable y guapísimo, mostrando su estilo rebelde y peligroso.

No, no existía duda, Sasuke era famoso, tenía una larga carrera en el estrellato y ella fue una completa tonta al no percatarse de ello, ¿pero por qué se lo ocultó? Su cuerpo tembló y con nerviosismo le marcó, tal como sucedió el día anterior la llamada no fue enlazada.

Con duda se acercó a la aplicación del Messenger tardó varios tonos para que la videollamada fuera enlazada. Lo que logró observar fue un fondo de madera y al moreno evidentemente tenso, él la miró y arqueó una ceja en un gesto que ella conocía como hastío.

-¿No estás laborando?—La perfecta voz del Uchiha se escuchó.

El labio inferior de Hinata tembló, acababa de ser despedida, por las locuras que él hizo al grabarlos, eso fue lo que vino a su mente sin embargo no pudo expresarlo al intentar contenerse y no soltarse a llorar.

—¿Viste otra tonta película que te hizo llorar?

Hinata se clavó los dientes en el labio inferior, ¿tan poco la conocía? ¿Por qué tomaba su estado por cosas tan superficiales cuándo él sabía exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo? Debía saberlo ¿no?

-Sasuke—Finalmente lo nombró con voz temblorosa, intentando analizar por dónde empezar la discusión, necesitaba tantas explicaciones.

-¡Sasuke!—Una voz se escuchó al fondo, el moreno levantó la mirada e Hinata lo escuchó soltar un rugido de exasperación.

-Mierda. Cuelga al rato te hablo—Fue lo que le dijo al ponerse de pie y perderse de la pantalla.

Los ojos lunas soltaron unas lágrimas frustradas, pero también fue incapaz de retenerlo, ese no era su estilo. Así que contra sus ganas de encararlo, de obtener explicaciones, de aclarar la situación y saber exactamente en donde estaba parada, concedió que lo mejor era tranquilizarse y hablar las cosas con calma.

-¿Ya pensaste en el discurso que darás a la prensa?—Hinata escuchó la pregunta justo cuando iba a presionar el botón para finalizar la videollamada, por curiosidad malsana retrocedió en la acción, permitiéndose oír la conversación, corroborando una vez más que no era un sueño, él era famoso.

-¿Qué diablos debería decirles?—Escuchó la voz del moreno e Hinata volvió a morderse el labio inferior...

Su enojo era justificable pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era la única en problemas y la cuestión la hizo serenarse y tratar de ser mucho más comprensiva con él, Sasuke debería tener alguna razón lógica que explicase porque le ocultó su identidad, quizás lo hizo inocentemente en un primer momento y después no pudo solucionarlo. Llevaban una larga relación, iban a tener un hijo juntos, se querían...

-Es obvio lo que se ve.

-Tendrás que dar una buena excusa y disculpa. Mostrarte arrepentido al respecto. Incluso decir que no estabas en tus cinco sentidos—Los parpados femeninos se bajaron a causa de la orden del hombre que hablaba con el Uchiha.—Después de todo ella no es nadie, tendrás que recalcar que fue un simple error, una tipa que se te aventó, claro con otras palabras aceptables para la sociedad, déjala ver como una arribista que planeó hacerte el daño.

Hinata esperó con la esperanza de que Sasuke debatiera tal mandato, o al menos el concepto que ese extraño hombre tenía de ella, era alguien, su novia, su pareja, la mujer a la que le dijo que amaba y con la cual tendría un hijo.

-Bien—Tal respuesta la congeló, haciéndola volver la vista a la pantalla desprovista de personas—Eso no será complicado, ¿para cuándo es la conferencia?

-El fin de semana. Más vale que no sigas teniendo más aventuras o esta vez ya no podremos levantarte.

-No dejas de repetirlo.

-Y tú pareces no entenderlo. ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? ¿Nunca vas a madurar? Desde que tenías doce años me responsabilice de ti, te vi caer y sumergirte en esa mierda, pensé que habías aprendido la lección y mírate.

-No tenía porque pasar esto. Alguién tomó mi celular y no dudó en robar lo que había dentro...Ese video no es el único, así que no sé qué diablos vaya a suceder.

-¿Más videos? ¿Con otras?

-¿Eso importa?—Debatió la voz de Sasuke, provocando que la chica se tensara aún más...

-No es la primera vez que te digo que no hagas tonterías con las mujeres con las que te acuestas.

-Ya deja de repetirlo. Me encargaré de solucionarlo.

-¿Cómo lo harás? Un vídeo de tal calibre solo tiene dos soluciones, la que te he dado o que te comprometas con ella, hacerlo ver como un incidente de pareja que salió de su intimidad ¿Acaso piensas comprometerte públicamente con la mujer? ¿Y qué jodidos harás si sale otro videíto donde la protagonista sea otra.

-No digas estupideces y para tu tranquilidad todo el contenido de esa índole solo la implica a ella. Y sobre lo otro sabes bien que yo no haría tal cosa, yo no pienso comprometerme con nadie. Ella no es nadie, solo alguien que me cogía. Hace tiempo que pensé en botarla y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho, ahora no tendría este dilema. No pensé que un simple juego terminaría fastidiándome tanto.

Hinata dejó caer el teléfono, mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la boca para mitigar el sollozo, sin lograrlo.

Sasuke y Kakashi miraron la computadora en el escritorio de la oficina.

-Mierda—Gruñó el moreno al acercarse al aparato, la pantalla estaba negra pero la videollamada seguía enlazada—Hinata—La nombró tenso, no obtuvo respuesta, chasqueó la lengua irritado—Quizás fue mejor así—Masculló a la hora que desconectaba la llamada.

La peliazul se dejó caer en la alfombra consciente de las últimas palabras que soltó el moreno.

Así que no significó nada para él, más que un juego que hace tiempo quiso terminar, ¿acaso fue por el embarazo que no lo hizo? Se limpió las mejillas aunque no servía de nada las lágrimas seguían brotando.

 **Xoxoxoxoxox**

Sasuke acababa de despertar cuando su puerta fue aporreada, una vez que abrió Kakashi entró como una ráfaga, se dirigió a la sala de tonos claros y tomó el control remoto del plasma, al segundo siguiente un canal con un programa de espectáculo apareció.

El Uchiha miró el reloj en la pared marcando casi medio día.

-Lo que nos faltaba... la tipa la encontraron—Sasuke abrió los ojos con supremacía.

Mientras, en el televisor anunciaban que la chica en cuestión era una empleada de un preescolar, que residía en un pequeño pueblo a las fueras de la ciudad y que lo más sorprendente es que se encontraba embarazada...

Kakashi rodó los ojos.

-Bueno quizás con eso podremos salir del problema, no hay manera de que pudiera ser tuyo—Comenzó a hablar el peliplata—Tendremos que revelar que quedaste estéril después de los tratamientos pero...

Sasuke dejó de escucharlo al observar lo vulnerable que lucía Hinata en la pantalla, su estatura pequeña la hacía parecer una presa en manos de los feroces reporteros que se peleaban a las afueras de su casa para obtener una declaración suya. Su rostro lucía demacrado, denotando que no había dormido, los ojos los tenía inflamados e incluso estaba demasiado pálida, la barriga de cuatro meses se notaba al traer una playerita blanca que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, un pants lila complementaba su atuendo junto a unos zapatos deportivos.

La pequeña silueta intentaba abrirse paso a su viejo coche sin éxito, en aquel momento un micrófono le golpeó la boca y con tal movimiento sufrió un empujón que terminó haciéndola caer al suelo.

-Maldición—Gruñó tensó, enfadado, de que hubiese sido golpeada y terminado en aquellas condiciones, impotente de no poder sacarla de ahí.

Kakashi miró la escena y luego al moreno que estaba furioso, ¿y cómo no iba a estarlo? Hinata parecía tener problemas para ponerse de pie por la barriga y la gente que la acosaba tampoco le daba opciones, de hecho solo le complicaban la maniobra.

-Cabrones—Masculló, cuando la cámara volvió a enfocarla y vio un hilo de sangre brotar de su lastimado labio donde seguramente el micrófono se había estampado.

-Bueno eso ha sido inesperado—Masculló Kakashi sin poder evitar compadecer a la pobre chica que se mostraba en el televisor, viéndola de esa manera lucía tan tierna, nada que ver con la imagen proyectada en el video sexual.

Sasuke, observó al peliplata y luego volvió su oscura mirada a la pantalla con unas ganas locas de poder sacar a Hinata de ahí, de la terrible escena. Ella era tan simple, no sabría cómo lidiar con esa masa de perros hambrientos de información, además después de lo escuchado el día anterior tampoco se encontraba en condiciones para hacerlo.

Vio las lágrimas correr por el rostro de la chica y solo entonces pudo reconocer la ira que lo estaba carcomiendo. Sin embargo era bastante lógico, sabía que montarse en el auto de nada serviría, estaban a casi tres horas de distancia y después de todo la escena parecía haber ocurrido por la mañana.

Sasuke se tensó evidentemente.

-Tengo que sacarla de ahí—Habló finalmente en voz alta.

-Ir ahí sería dar pie a especulaciones, será mejor que te las arregles para que no hable nada que pueda perjudicarte.

-¿No viste lo que le hicieron?

-¿Y a ti que más te da?—Refunfuñó el mayor.

¿Sí que más le daba a él que Hinata fuera maltratada? Ella no le importaba, no era nadie, ¿o sí? ¿Por qué sentía esa desesperación por ir a buscarla y montarla al coche y protegerla? Bueno, es que Hinata se veía tan desprotegida, tan pequeña, y estaba embarazada ¿Qué tal si le hacían daño? ¿Y a él qué diablos le importaba que eso sucedería? ¿Acaso no sería mejor?

¡No! No era mejor, el niño o niña que llevaba en el vientre la peliazul, era un milagro, quizás su única oportunidad de convertirse padre y él estaba dejándola sola con ese problema, cuando él fue el único que lo ocasionó. Más egoísta no pudo haber sido, solo pensando en él y su beneficio.

-Ella está embarazada de mí—Confesó.

-Eso no puede ser—Enseguida Kakashi habló mostrando su incredulidad.

-Lo sé, pero es así. Era virgen cuando me acosté con ella.

-Debes estar de broma.

-Maldita sea, ¿crees que yo quiero aceptarlo? Llevo meses luchando contra eso, solo era un maldito juego, la vi se me antojó y me la llevé a la cama, dije un par de mentiras estoy de acuerdo pero ella es tan estúpidamente ingenua, ni siquiera sabía quién soy, cuando me di cuenta de eso no me lo podía creer. No pensé que pudiera preñarla, medicamente es imposible... pero estoy seguro que no se ha acostado con nadie más... ella sería capaz de besar el piso por donde camino.

Kakashi lo miró perplejo. Y después de su argumento, Sasuke se sintió asqueado, cerró los ojos odiándose a sí mismo. Todo lo que Hinata le brindó él lo tomó sin contemplaciones y solo hasta ahora se daba cuenta de su total egoísmo, de pronto un estremecimiento lo recorrió recordando las palabras que soltó el día anterior y ella escuchó, no, eso no era lo que una chica como ella merecía.

-¿A dónde vas?—Escuchó a mayor gritarle antes de que él saliera del apartamento.

-A buscarla—Contestó antes de marcharse.

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

La zona estaba sola cuando él llegó por la tarde. Bastó asomarse para saber que Hinata no estaba dentro de la casa. El pasto del pequeño jardín que ella cuidaba con tanto esmero estaba pisoteado y maltratado, al observarlo, él bufó y luego se cuestionó dónde podría estar la peliazul, en el tiempo compartido supo que ella no tenía familia o amigos con los cuales pudiera refugiarse.

La mañana siguiente todo fue un caos, al llegar al preescolar enseguida descubrió que no era el único que la buscaba, una horda de reporteros estaban entrevistando a un par de mujeres que seguramente había ido a dejar a sus pequeños.

Se puso la capucha del suéter que negro que portaba, sabía que no serviría de mucho pero al menos las cámaras no lograrían captar del todo su rostro. Fue cuestión de segundos para escuchar un grito masculino formar su nombre, el apresuró el paso consciente que estaba a punto de romper una regla y meterse a la fuerza al preescolar pero debía hablar con Hinata.

Kurenai se paró frente a él unos metros antes de que él llegara al que creía que era el salón donde la ojiluna impartía clases. La mujer lo miró con reproche pero Sasuke la ignoró.

-Si buscas a Hinata, ella tuvo que presentar su dimisión el día de ayer.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que es evidente que después del escándalo, ella no podía seguir laborando en un centro como este, hay cosas que deben cuidarse—Recalcó la mujer, haciéndole sentir su desprecio y cómo evidentemente lo culpaba a él de todo.

-¿Dónde está?—Cuestionó ignorando los reclamos de la mujer.

-¿Por qué tendría yo que saberlo?

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con molestia y dándose la vuelta se preparó para enfrentar a los reporteros que lo esperaban afuera de la escuela.

-Sasuke, ¿podrías darnos alguna declaración?

-¿El hijo es tuyo?

-¿Dónde se encuentra ahora ella?

-¿Qué tipo de relación mantienen?

Se abrió paso entre ellos sin dar una sola palabra, más preocupado que por la mañana. Se escondió en la comodidad de su auto repasando mentalmente los conocidos de la ojiluna y con cuál de ellos pudo a verse refugiado. No podía entender cómo a pesar de su carácter dulce y bondadoso, no encontrarse una sola persona a la cual ella hubiera recurrido para buscar ayudar.

-Mierda—Siseó poniendo el auto en marcha... quizás si la hubo, quizás fue él y no le prestó atención... y en ese caso también debería andar en busca de una explicación.

Y obtuvo una, una que no debió escuchar.

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

Hinata se limpió el sudor de la frente y luego acarició su amoratado labio, tan solo rosarlo le provocó dolor, uno que no la había abandonado desde que se enteró de la mentira que había vivido en los últimos meses.

Debió de haber seguido su instinto cuando Sasuke se le acercó en el parque, debió de haber rechazado aquella invitación y salir huyendo de él tal como su raciocinio le indicó en aquel momento, pero estaba tan absorta contemplando la tinta en la piel, la belleza sobrehumana, hipnotizada por la voz masculina que no pudo hacerlo.

Le había bastado esa noche para saber las intenciones que él no intentó ocultar, jamás un hombre la había toqueteando y menos en la primera cita. El mensaje fue sincero, él solo buscaba sexo, pero a pesar de la inmensa atracción que sentía hacia él ella no se lo daría... ¿por qué no continuó así? Quizás si hubiese resistido más que un par de meses, él se hubiera cansado.

No, no podía arrepentirse de su primera vez, a pesar de que no había tenido los detalles románticos con los cuales soñó al haber ocurrido después de ver una película en su apartamento, sucedió, comenzó con un tierno beso, con la lengua del Uchiha delimitando sus labios y luego mordiéndole el carnoso labio inferior, lamiéndolo, tirando de el, introduciendo su lengua en su boca saboreándola con tal erotismo que no pudo negarse a jadear.

Le había colado una mano debajo de la blusa, librando sin pudor alguno su sostén para atrapar un pezón que comenzó a apretar entre sus dedos, igual que la generosa carne curvilínea de tal atributo femenino, robándole jadeos y la cordura.

Quizás no era la primera vez que le metía mano, incluso había ido mucho más lejos antes cuando su vagina fue explorada por un par de dedos masculinos... pero esa vez, fue diferente.

No pudo pensar, incluso ella misma tuvo la necesidad de tocarlo a él, le acarició el trabajado abdomen, sintió el calor masculino en las palmas de sus manos. Y Sasuke no perdió tiempo, la despojó de su ropa para besar cada espacio de su cuerpo, acariciar sus pechos, su trasero, sus piernas y lo que había dentro de ellas.

Los besos se hicieron más demandantes, incluso violentos. Cuando él se quedó sin la playera negra Hinata supo que era el hombre más perfecto sobre la tierra y no había nada más que deseara en el mundo que seguir siendo tocada por él, incluso su alocado interior, esa ansiedad le indicó que necesitaba más...

No tiene bien claro cómo llegaron a la habitación, sin embargo recuerda como observó a detalle cuando él se quedó desnudo, mostrando la erección hinchada y despierta, como un trio de venas surcaba la tersa piel enrojecida, dándole una impresión grotesca que aunado a su tamaño la hizo cuestionarse ¿cómo una cosa de esa magnitud se suponía que encajaba en una mujer?

No tardó mucho en obtener la respuesta...

Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella, colocándose encima de su delicado cuerpo y la besó otra vez, la tomó por la cintura, levantándole las caderas. Hinata pudo reconocer perfectamente cuando el pene le acarició sus pliegues e incluso cuando fue frotado insistentemente en lo largo de su entrada, masturbando a ambos...

La mano de Sasuke en su cintura la hizo levantar un poco más su cadera y luego sintió el glande en su orificio, él jadeó, ella gimió al sentir un poco de calma... él empujó dentro de ella y un gemido satisfactorio brotó de los labios femeninos hasta que el Uchiha encontró la barrera.

- _¿Estás lista mi amor?_

 _-¿Eh?—Cuestionó incoherente, pensando que perder la virginidad no era un hecho doloroso e incluso demasiado placentero._

 _-Te voy a meter toda mi verga y quizás sea doloroso.—Sasuke se mintió a sí mismo. A las mujeres les gustaba su polla pero una vez que ya se habían adaptado a él, no antes... e Hinata tenía una vagina estrecha y no solo eso, era virgen..._

Hinata lo besó sin creer en sus palabras, nublada por la pasión... y él no tuvo ninguna contemplación... El grito rompió el beso, él gimió extasiado.

Las manos de Hinata intentaron de empujarlo en un simple y primitivo instinto de protección las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos lunas y se tensó, apretándolo más en su interior, dándole más placer mientras solo intentaba huir del dolor.

-Mierda—Gimió él necesitado de moverse pero dispuesto a no salir, si lo hacía ahora... quizás perdiera su oportunidad.

-Duele—Soltó ella con la voz afectada por el llanto, en una súplica cómplice y esperanzada de comprensión, de cuidado.

-Te dije que sucedería—Debatió él, intentando besarla pero ella se negó a ese contacto, aun abrumada por el profundo dolor que invadía su zona más íntima.—Relájate Hinata, o esto te seguirá doliendo... ¿qué esperabas? Es después cuando tú sentirás rico... pero créeme ninguna otra ha estado más apretada que tú mi vida.

Él se retiró... e Hinata tendría que decir que no mintió en ningún momento fue placentero, mientras se movía en su interior ella solo podía sentir dolor, un dolor que se incrementó cuando comenzó a golpearse con fuerza dentro de ella, un dolor que creyó terminaría por no soportar hasta que sintió algo caliente... y comprendió, la tortura había terminado...

Él se quedó dormido al poco tiempo, y ella con su zona íntima adolorida lo contempló. Su semblante había cambiado, lucía relajado, tan guapo que a pesar de la cantidad de sentimientos que la abrumaban, no pudo arrepentirse de esa entrega, pero no pudo evitar temer por las siguientes.

Sasuke quiso repetir a la mañana siguiente pero ella no estaba dispuesta, por Dios ni siquiera sabría si algún día volvería a dejarlo intimar, la experiencia a pensar de verlo saciado no le agradaba en absoluto repetirla.

Tuvo dolor dos días... Y una semana después se vio envuelta en las caricias del alto Uchiha, la segunda vez tampoco fue satisfactoria, la tercera al menos no fue dolorosa, la cuarta la cosa mejoró, aunque siguió sintiendo molestia, la quinta a pesar de la molestia de la primera estocada fue la mejor de todas, tanto así que su cuerpo terminó convulsionando en su primer orgasmo, uno tan intenso que la dejó sin fuerzas y dejando que él moreno repitiera la experiencia al menos dos veces más, hasta entrada la madrugada cuando él no tuvo fuerzas para moverse y ambos cayeron dormidos.

De ahí poco a poco la primera estocada comenzó a ser menos dolorosa, incluso algunas ocasiones no lo era... comenzó a disfrutar de hacer el amor, tanto como a él le gustaba. Explorar posiciones, tomar la iniciativa.

No, no podía arrepentirse después de todo en una de esas miles de entregas quedó embarazada, el conflicto ahí era la mentira. Pero también entendía porque le mintió, de no hacerlo ella nunca se hubiera acostado con él. Había sido tan mezquino de hacerle creer que ella era la mujer de su vida y que estaría siempre a su lado.

Una total mentira, le había arruinado su vida... ¿Ahora cómo conseguiría un empleo de maestra? Si su rostro estaba por todas partes, si todo mundo la reconocería ahora como la mujer que tuvo un video escandalo con Uchiha Sasuke, el rey del rock... Hinata gimió cansada y abrumada, sin embargo siguió pasando la aspiradora.

Finalmente levantó el rostro, la habitación estaba lista. Convertirse en camarera de una pequeña posada no era lo que anhelaba y menos en su estado, pero tras sentirse acorralada y sin escapatoria, tuvo que refugiarse y el único lugar que encontró fue ahí: La aldea de la Hoja.

El lugar era una pequeña posada de diez habitaciones a medio del camino hacia una reserva cercana. De joven incluso había trabajado ahí, cuando tuvo que cursar sus estudios en la escuela cercana. La propietaria Senju Tsunade, era una mujer ya entrada en años pero con una adicción al juego, y supo enseguida que no le negaría el empleo a pesar de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, lo único que necesitaba era no mostrar su rostro a los pocos clientes que hubiesen.

Y tal como lo predijo Tsunade no se negó pero tampoco tuvo mucho reparo en su estado, así que le asignó sus tareas sin contemplaciones, lo rescatable de ello es que ahora tenía un lugar donde dormir y sacar algunos pesos pero mantenerse, hasta que el nacimiento de su bebé se diera a cabo... ya después esperaba poder volver a dar la cara al mundo, lo escándalos se olvidaban en algún tiempo ¿no?

 **xoxoxxoxo**

-Joder.

Kakashi volteó a ver a Sasuke tras escucharlo. Ebisu se encogió de hombros.

-Lamento mucho no poder brindarle información—Repitió—Pero la mujer parece que hubiera sido tragada por la tierra.

-Quizás es demasiado pronto—Concordó Kakashi.

-Va a cumplirse una semana—Debatió el moreno con la mandíbula tensa.

 **xoxxoxoxo**

Hinata recogió la revista que una cliente dejó olvidada en el cuarto cuando se marchó. Apenas comenzaría con el aseo pero un título en la portada la detuvo de quitar las sábanas de la cama y echarlas al bote de la ropa sucia que más tarde metería en la lavadora.

Con dedos hábiles pasó a la página donde el artículo que le interesaba se desarrollaba.

 _Este miércoles por fin Uchiha Sasuke ha emitido un comunicado respecto al video-escándalo que ha protagonizado, el cuál dice lo siguiente:_

 _Primero que nada quiero disculparme con las personas a las cuales mi actuar ha afectado. Nunca quise causarles daños._

 _A quienes mi conducta ha ofendido pido mis sinceras disculpas._

 _Taka, es una empresa de discos, donde no solo yo soy accionista por tal motivo y dejando claro que no soy el único productor, mis acciones no deberían afectar sus ideales respecto a la calidad de producción, ya que en ese aspecto es la mejor del mercado._

 _Como algunos saben respecto a los trabajos que acepto soy bastante selectivo, ya que me gusta crear productos novedosos y con ideas nuevas. La empresa seguirá su curso, porque como he venido haciendo no me meteré en trabajos en los cuales no han pedido mi asesoramiento._

 _Solo me queda aceptar mi culpabilidad en la conducta arriesgada en la que me he vuelto envuelto y que jamás recomendaría. Una simple y alocada decisión ha vuelto a hacerme replantear el estilo de vida que estoy llevando y por tal motivo lo mejor será darme un tiempo de reflexión._

 _Uchiha Sasuke._

 _¿Un tiempo de reflexión? ¿Volverá a ausentarse del ojo público como hace años? Y ante sus escuetas palabras y que seguramente no redactó personalmente y mucho menos pensó, sino su oficina de relaciones públicas, ¿qué queda sobre la chica del video? ¿Del obvio embarazo? ¿Será él el padre?_

 _Por una buena fuente nos hemos podido enterar de una bomba, no existe posibilidad que él sea el padre. Todos conocemos el turbio pasado que atravesó en su adolescencia y con esto nos referimos al problemas de drogas y evidentemente al cáncer que padeció, pues tenemos una premisa, después del tratamiento, él quedó estéril, y esta información es por parte médico, no es ninguna invención para librarse del problema._

 _Seguramente algunas estarán tristes al enterarse de esta noticia pero también deja ver a qué se refieren en la comunidad, quizás nuestro irresistible Sasuke ha vuelto a andar por el camino equivocado y tomando conductas de riesgo ¿Habrá vuelto a caer en las drogas? ¿O fue una simple noche de sexo loco?_

 _Sea como sea, tenemos que admitir que la mujer de poca moral ni estando embarazada se perdió la oportunidad, ¿quién podría saberlo? En una de esas y el padre de la criatura que carga es uno de los padres del preescolar en el cual labora._

 _Estaremos siguiendo el caso de cerca y trayendo las más picantes noticias._

Solo cuando una lágrima cayó mojando el artículo se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, sollozó adolorida, si bien no se esperaba una disculpa pública del Uchiha no esperaba tal disociación, que la ignorara de tal manera ¿pero qué esperaba si solo fue un juego para él?

Arrojó la revista al bote de basura y tratando de controlarse prosiguió con la limpieza.

 **Xoxoxoxoxxo**

Sasuke escuchó la melodía a la cual le había hecho un par de arreglos, finalmente quedaba lista.

Su teléfono celular sonó, lo contestó con desgana y una voz que no reconoció le dio la siguiente impactante noticia:

-Señor Uchiha, he localizado a Hyuga Hinata.—Los ojos negros del hombre se abrieron denotando la sorpresa que lo recorrió, llevaba dos meses sin saber nada de ella y ahora finalmente daba la cara—Su nombre salió en una base de datos que pude rastrear. Se encuentra en el hospital central de Tokyo, el día de ayer se le practicó una cesárea de emergencia, el niño de seis meses no saben si sobrevivirá, por el momento se encuentra en pediatría y ella sigue internada...

-¿Qué diablos sucedió?—Finalmente siseó, ¿por qué Hinata había dado luz antes? Estaba consciente que ella ya tenía seis meses, hace dos meses que todo el caos había inundado sus vidas...

-Ah... eso... Al parecer un reportero de la revista Estrellato la encontró en una posada en las afueras de la ciudad, ella intentó huir de él pero sufrió una caída de unas escaleras provocando el parto prematuro.

-Mierda—Soltó al ponerse de pie y colgar la llamada.

 **xoxoxoxoxxo**

Hinata lentamente volvió al mundo, al abrir los ojos claros estos protestaron ante la resplandeciente luz, no tardó nada en darse cuenta de todo lo ocurrido, el dolor agudo en el vientre lo hacía de hecho más real.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y el pitido del monitor en su brazo indicó que su presión, así como su frecuencia cardiaca se habían agitado. No tardó mucho cuando una mujer entró a la habitación.

-Cálmese—Le ordenó fríamente, por la ropa que vestía debía ser enfermera.

-¿Mi bebé?—Cuestionó abrumada, la mujer vestida de blanco revisó en los aparatos.

-Sigue vivo hasta donde sé, pero será mejor que no forje muchas esperanzas los prematuros de seis meses casi nunca sobreviven, es mejor que se vaya haciendo a la idea.

El sollozó casi fue acallado, no le sorprendió la dura respuesta de la mujer. No se necesitaba saber mucho de medicina para saberlo, pero ¿cómo podía hablarle así cuando era su bebé de la personita de la cual hablaban? Ese niño que ella deseaba tanto...

-Será mejor que se calme o me obligara a sedarla nuevamente—Advirtió la mujer antes de salir de la habitación.

Hinata se mordió el carnoso pero pálido labio inferior intentando obedecer.

Estaba consciente porque la mujer la trataba así, después de todo de alguna extraña manera alguien del personal la reconoció y no tardó en hacer rodar el rumor "¿ _entonces está es la mujer del video de Sasuke? ¿De quién será este niño? Seguramente se provocó el accidente para perderlo_ " había alcanzado a escuchar antes de quedarse dormida en el quirófano.

Con el tiempo transcurrido las cosas no mejoraron, quizás el dolor en la herida en su vientre se pudo hacer soportable, pero no le permitieron ponerse de pie o mucho menos ver a su bebé.

Fue un poco antes de que oscureciera en el cambio de turno cuando un enfermero finalmente la trató con más simpatía, incluso la acompañó para que conociera a su pequeño.

-Será probablemente impactante. Él no va a lucir como un bebé normal, será mucho más pequeño y tendrá un aspecto diferente, tendrá mucho vello y estará flaco, tendrá aparatos en su cuerpo—Le explicó Kabuto.

Y a pesar de que él fue ampliamente detallista, la impresión no pudo ser reprimida, Hinata se sintió morir cuando vio a su bebé llorar sin poder entender si tenía dolor o simplemente miedo, era tan pequeñito y a simple vista lucía mal, no era el niño más hermoso estaba consciente de ello, aún así para ella era el bebé más perfecto.

Apenas pudo meter una de sus manos por un orificio de la incubadora, para tocar la pequeña manita y acariciarle la cabecita, mientras un dolor terrible la invadía.

-¿Él... él vivirá?—Cuestionó a Kabuto. El enfermero la miró seriamente.

-Tiene sorprendidos a un par de pediatras, pero su pronóstico no es bueno. Es demasiado pequeño—Después se encogió de hombros—Si llegase a suceder pasaran largas semanas, incluso meses para que pueda salir de aquí... y aun si lo hace quizás pueda necesitar oxigeno u otra cosa por el resto de su crecimiento, o parte de éste... aunque también puede ser totalmente normal—Completó viendo a la chica deshecha.

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

La enfermera que se encontró en el mostrador del área de ginecología, lo miró sorprendida en cuánto lo reconoció, sería una chica en los treinta concluyó sin mucho interés pero en su gafete llevaba el nombre de Karin, ella se reacomodó las gafas antes de responderle.

-¿Si?

-Habitación de Hyuga Hinata—Repitió cansino, inspeccionando el lugar una vez más, sopesando que Hinata merecía estar en un mejor lugar, recibir mejores atenciones médicas, ella y su... hijo...—El niño ¿cómo está?

El cielo lo estaba castigando ahora definitivamente, una vez que aceptó el milagro de vida que concibió, ahora... quizás lo había perdido. La mujer lo miró sorprendida y se reacomodó las gafas una vez más.

-Solo puedo dar informes a familiares—Replicó.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

-Soy el padre de ese niño—Siseó molesto. La enfermera sonrió incomoda—Joder dime entonces en qué habitación está Hinata.

-43—Contestó la mujer mordiéndose el labio inferior, sorprendida, ¿así que todo sería cierto y él realmente sería el padre del niño?

Viendo alejar al Uchiha, negó. Habían dicho en varios programas, revistas e incluso periódicos que él quedó estéril debido a las quimios... aunque a veces, casos remotos, aquel diagnóstico cambiaba, ¿podría ser el caso?

 **xoxoxxoxox**

Hinata levantó la vista cuando la puesta se abrió, jamás imaginó que eso sucedería, Uchiha Sasuke frente a ella, sonrió amarga, apartando la mirada de lo atractivo que el hombre lucía.

Siempre supo que era guapísimo pero tenerlo ahí cuando ella estaba hecha trizas solo complicaba la situación. Era una maldita broma del destino, ese destino cruel que se estaba ensañando con ella.

-Hinata—Escuchar su nombre en la voz tan masculina la hizo temblar. Más se negó a darle la cara.

Escuchó su suspiro y solo pudo hacer un leve puchero con los labios intentando no ponerse a llorar.

-¿Cómo está el niño?

Ella juntó el entrecejo, ¿el niño, realmente le importaría? Levantó los ojos lunas y tras notar el semblante despreocupado obtuvo su respuesta. Entonces negó con la cabeza, usando la ironía por primera vez en su vida.

-Perfectamente, después de todo nació de seis meses, ¿cómo podría estar?

-Hinata.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Aquello que dijiste sobre ser estéril para librarte del problema que representábamos se puede echar abajo si alguien de los reporteros te ven saliendo de aquí.

Sasuke suspiró entendiendo lo dolida que se encontraba.

-Hinata escucha...—Intentó explicarse.

-No te preocupes, no pienso obligarte a una prueba de ADN para demostrarles a todo mundo que el que miente eres tú. Y puedes estar tranquilo porque es muy posible que mi bebé muera—Un sollozo profundamente lastimero se escuchó en la habitación.

Sasuke intentó abrazarla...

-¡No me toques!

Entonces él cedió ante las palabras y la actitud defensiva.

-¿Vas a mostrarme fingida compasión? Ya no puedes engañarme y si hubiera conocido desde el principio tus motivos, jamás...

Hinata no continuó pero él supo que jamás le hubiera permitido jugar con ella.

-Todo es tu culpa... todo—Acusó—Todo lo que me ha pasado, si no hubieras grabado ese video, no me hubieran echado del trabajo... entonces esos reporteros no me hubieran seguido. Mi bebé seguiría a salvo dentro de mí, todo es tu culpa. Sé que para ti no significa nada, eres incapaz de querer, pero para mí, mi bebé lo es todo y ahora—Hinata volvió a sollozar dolida, incapaz de adaptarse a la idea de perderlo.—¡Vete de una vez, todo es tu culpa! No pienso dar ninguna declaración, así que puedes irte...

La pelirroja enfermera apareció detrás del Uchiha llevando una bandeja. Hinata se mordió el labio esperando la reprimenda, después de todo llevaba todos los días tratándola con la punta del pie.

-Vete ya—Rogó Hinata—Lo que le pasó a mi bebé, por más que no te importe es tu culpa. Y sé que tampoco lo has venido a buscar pero no te perdono. Me mentiste una y otra vez, dejaste que yo fuese la que todos repudiaron creando miles de teorías acerca del padre de mi bebé. No sé cómo fui tan tonta para creer que sentías algo por mí, que querías a este bebé—Soltó con palabras quebradas por el llanto—Eres una persona repugnante.

-Será mejor que deje la habitación—Karin le indicó al Uchiha, Kabuto apareció detrás de ella tomando del brazo al moreno.—Tiene que tranquilizarse—Esta vez la voz sonó más comprensiva pero Hinata no lo notó.

 **xoxoxoxox**

A la mañana siguiente Kabuto le llevó un jarrón de flores blancas.

-Le mandaron estas flores—Al decirlo le acercó una tarjeta.

Hinata la abrió con interés ¿quién podría enviarle flores a ella? Se detuvo entonces, sin completar la tarea que comenzó.

-Debe ser un error, yo no tengo quién me mande flores.

Kabuto sonrió.

-El mensajero dijo claramente su nombre y yo firme de recibido.

Hinata intrigada abrió finalmente el pequeño sobre... " _Lo siento, Sasuke U._ " Era su letra, la reconoció enseguida pero también hizo una pequeña bola de papel. Kabuto la observó con interés.

-Tirelas por favor, no las quiero.

-Afuera hay todo un alboroto, creo que es la primera vez que el hospital se ve en el ojo publico.—El enfermero cambió el tema con naturalidad.

Hinata asintió sin ganas.

-Pronto le darán de alta...

 **xoxoxoxoxox**

Hinata sonrió cargando a su pequeño, cumplía un mes aquel día, aún tenía una intravenosa en una manita y recibía ayuda de oxígeno, también tenía varios cables que se conectaban a un monitor que mostraba los signos vitales.

Lo tomó como siempre con extremo cuidado, la enfermera pediátrica aún estaba cerca esperando verla segura antes de retirarse y dejarla a solas como cada día.

-Hola corazón—Hinata saludó al pequeño, su aspecto había cambiado notablemente en esas largas y angustiosas semanas, seguía estando bajo de peso pero poco a poco comenzaba a recuperarse e incluso a tener el aspecto de un bebé, tenía una piel extremadamente blanca y suave, varias venitas verdes eran perceptibles por lo delgada de la piel, había perdido el vellito que recorría su cuerpo y sus ojos negros enormes parecían menos saltones e incluso los mantenía más tiempo abiertos.

Aún no podía creer el milagro de vida, su pequeño se había aferrado a la vida y poco a poco comenzó a ganar las batallas. La primera vez que observó que abrió sus enormes ojos negros lloró sin dudas algunas, al sentir la manita cerrarse en torno a su dedo índice comprendió que debía ser fuerte por él...

Apretó los labios, creando una fina línea, recordando, odiándose por ello, las imágenes de Sasuke tomándolo cuidadosamente en brazos... el moreno sin playera, mostrando su espectacular torso tatuado, acercando al pequeño bebé a su pecho para que su hijo sintiera su calor y afecto, en aquella técnica llamada canguro; tiempo después se enteró que en su recuperación, él accedió a tal método y siguió practicándolo durante las noches, sin que ambos llegasen a cruzarse, hasta aquel día donde lo descubrió, para colmo de males su bebé parecía disfrutar del calor y voz grave del Uchiha.

Suspiró nuevamente, Sasuke había aceptado sus últimas palabras y aunque no lo admitió esperaba obtener una disculpa de su parte y algún intento de reconciliación, sobre todo cuando conoció que él había ido a visitar a su hijo... pero no lo hubo... ella seguía siendo la mala de la historia... y la que tenía que afrontar todos los problemas de su relación.

Los reporteros seguían al acecho y tuvo que lidiar con ellos, sola, aunque paulatinamente fueron disminuyendo, al no estar presente el famoso que perseguían. En un acto sin precedentes prefirió la ayuda social que la del padre de su hijo, no es que Sasuke le hubiese ofrecido mucho, apenas había insinuado algo cuando se encontraron aquella mañana pero ella prefirió declinar secamente... era más sencillo, a pesar de que Sasuke había ido a cuidar del niño, nada decía que fuera para siempre... el bebé de ambos seguía siendo el bastardo de una relación extramarital por parte de ella y algún desafortunado según los medios.

No, no quería caer una vez más, ¿eso estaría mal? Sasuke era evidente que no pensaba aclarar su paternidad, no quería que su hijo tuviera que lidiar con un padre que lo visitaba solo por las noches, en la oscuridad, siendo un maldito secreto del cual parecía avergonzarse, su bebé no merecía eso, no con extraordinario que era; su hijo merecía un padre que lo reconociera y estuviera orgulloso de él.

Huir, debía ser lo correcto. No iba a caer por un fingido y oculto interés mostrado por el Uchiha o mucho menos por las escuetas palabras donde el moreno que aseguró querer intentarlo una vez más... ¿Una vez más? ¿la mandaría a la Antártica esta vez?

 **xoxoxoxoxox**

Sasuke se reacomodó la solapa del saco, portaba un traje carísimo, de fina tela, las prendas estaban hecha a medida remarcando su perfecto físico, la inmaculada camisa blanca contrastaba con el traje y pajarita en su cuello, tan oscuros.

Los zapatos italianos le daban un aire enigmático, su cabello como siempre revuelto, le daba el aire desenfado que siempre lo acompañaba y los tatuajes visibles desencajaban con el aire formal, pero también le daban un toque único.

Suspiró cansino, reacomodándose está vez los botones de su camisa, en un simple acto nervioso.

-¿Seguro?—Kakashi le cuestionó y Sasuke pudo vislumbrar la sala de prensa al girar un poco la cabeza, todos estaban reunidos en la sala de eventos de aquel prestigioso hotel.

Sin asentir, él salió a la lluvia de flashes.

Había una larga mesa donde solo había un micrófono y una botella de agua.

Se dirigió al pequeño escenario y suspiró, segundos más tarde una melodía se escuchó:

- ** _Sé que no soy perfecto_**...-Comenzó a entonar para acompañar la melodía de rock que se escuchó en el fondo: - **_Hay tantas cosas que no quise hacer, pero sigo aprendiendo. Hoy solo sé que yo te hice sufrir y quiero que sepas antes de partir... Que hoy por fin encontré una razón para mí, para cambiar lo que fui, una razón para seguir... la razón eres tú...Perdón por lastimarte, es algo que jamás podré olvidar, el dolor que sentiste, solo quisiera poderlo borrar, para decirte toda la verdad. Que hoy por fin encontré una razón para mí, para cambiar lo que fui, una razón para seguir, la razón eres tú, la razón eres tú... Sé que no soy perfecto... hoy solo sé que yo te hice sufrir y quiero que sepas antes de partir..._**

-¿Habrá disco nuevo?—Le preguntaron cuando no lo pensó dos veces y se sentó en la mesa donde respondería a la manada de lobos.

Esperó a que esas personas cesaran en su manía de captarlo con sus cámaras fotográficas.

-¿A qué se debe esta conferencia?—Escuchó la pregunta de un reportero entrado en años, posó su oscura mirada en él y aunque tuvo ganas de sonreír mordazmente lo omitió, por una vez en su vida tenía que dejar esa actitud cínica.

Finalmente un silencio más o menos aceptable se instaló en la sala.

-Hace tres meses yo debí hacer esto—Comenzó, se escuchó un cuchicheo fuerte y antes de que algún reportero lograra lanzar una pregunta prosiguió:- He venido a confesar un par de cosas, primero que nada, sigo consumiendo drogas...

Un fuerte murmullo resonó en la sala, Sasuke respiró antes de continuar e ignorando una pregunta concisa al respecto de un experto reportero lanzó al no dejarse impactar por su noticia.

-Hace más de un año conocí a una persona. Una persona especial, pero en ese momento no me di cuenta.

Todos aquí sabrán mi errático actuar desde joven...

En segundo, esa persona que conocí es la madre de mi hijo, esa persona la he lastimado por una idiotez mía, yo fui quién grabó ese video sexual, que se expuso hace dos meses, sin su consentimiento.

Mantuve una relación con ella por más de un año, incluso un par de días antes de que circulara el video estuvimos juntos.

Dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen y debo decir que confirmo tal teoría, ella es todo lo contrario a mí, y yo no solo he herido sus sentimientos y confianza, también su vida profesional y salud e indirectamente la de mi hijo. Hace un par de días, volvió la prensa a atacarla por tal motivo sufrió un accidente y mi hijo ha nacido prematuro, su vida está en riesgo.

Así que espero que esta conferencia sirva para aclarar sus malditas dudas y la dejen de una vez por todas en paz, esta es mi petición. Ella no tiene nada que ver con el mundo del espectáculo, su único maldito error fue haber sido tan estúpidamente buena y creer mis falsas palabras, el haberme dado la oportunidad de ser alguien distinto, misma que tiré a la basura... me hizo una mejor persona y me dio la oportunidad de ser padre, de ese pequeño que lucha por su vida—Sonrió levemente.

-Y no, no habrá disco hace años me retiré de eso, pero la única manera en la que logro expresarme bien es la música, así que esa canción la escribí para ella, no cabe duda que es lo que siento en este momento, lo único que puedo decirle y que ella no me dejó expresar frente a ella... Así que espero en un futuro le llegue el mensaje—Tras decirlo se puso de pie y salió de la sala ante miles de gritos que no pudo entender del todo, pero que sin duda alguna lanzaban preguntas que no respondería.—Hace tiempo me dijeron que tenía cualidad para hacer oro, pero que también tenía el defecto de romper todo lo que toco. Yo quiero salir de esta mierda, por ella por mi hijo, por eso estoy reconociendo mis fallos, no quiero seguir siendo esa persona que se queda en silencio dejando que todo pase, aun sabiendo que tuve que abrir la boca, no soporto ver que mi hijo es mucho más fuerte que yo, y que no estoy a la altura para cuidar de él, no quiero ser la persona que en vez de brindarle protección sea la persona que lo ponga en peligro, así que ahora que han obtenido la información que deseaban, por favor déjenlos en paz.

Sin decir más se levantó de la pulcra mesa abandonando el recinto, los gritos de los reporteros seguían pero intentó guardarlos en su coraza.

-¿Sigues consumiendo?—Kakashi cuestionó apenas lo encaró, el pobre hombre estaba palido y evidentemente conmocionado.

El Uchiha se sacó el sacó y desabotonó su muñeca para subir la camisa de un tirón mostrando la piel del pliegue de su codo. Kakashi abrió sus labios al notar un par de pequeños moretones.

-¿Responde tu pregunta?

-¿Cómo jodidos? ¿Cuándo?

-A los seis meses que salí del centro de rehabilitación... aunque supongo que lo he controlado mejor esta vez, sin embargo... me volví a inyectar más seguido en los últimos meses. Quiero dejar esta mierda, pero realmente no puedo solo.

 **xoxoxoxo**

Hinata aun seguía con la mirada fija en aquel televisor de la cafetería hospitalaria, desde la pequeña esquina que ocupó cuando minutos atrás arribó a tomar el desayuno y nadie se percató de su existencia...

-¿Drogas?—Pronunció quedamente.

Rememorando la situación... hubo un par de ocasiones que encontró algo extraño en su casa... por ejemplo aquella tarde donde encontró restos de polvo blanco en la cómoda, evidentemente no supo identificar qué era y tampoco le prestó atención; o aquel día cuando hizo la colada y encontró unas tabletas extrañas en uno de sus suéteres, él prácticamente se las arrebató de las manos cuando lo cuestionó, ciertamente Sasuke tuvo una actitud hostil a la cual ella no le prestó demasiada atención a pesar de lo consternada que la dejó...

Pero ¿drogas? Jamás se le pasó por la mente que la situación fuera esa, ¿qué tanto sabía de Sasuke? Si ya se sentía tonta, el sentimiento incrementó. No tenía caso seguir en el pasado, ella quiso creer que vivía en un cuento de hadas, quiso creer inocentemente que una apariencia no hablaba precisamente del interior de la persona ¡Qué forma había elegido la vida para demostrarle lo contrario!

 **xoxoxox**

-¿Puedo tomarlo?

En el pequeño lapso transcurrido tras escuchar el cuestionamiento y volver a sus sentidos, Hinata parpadeó un par de veces. Fue inevitable no sentir que cada músculo se le ponía tenso, frente a ella se encontraba el hombre más guapo y atractivo que conocía, incluso con toda esa tinta en la piel cubriendo parte de su hermosa blancura, sus ojos enmarcados en esas profundas ojeras denotaban cansancio e incertidumbre.

Por instinto acunó con aire protector al pequeño que yacía en sus brazos, el cómodo sillón dejó de ser confortable y la suave cubierta pareció entonces amenazante al no proveerle la seguridad que necesitaba para enfrentarlo.

-Vamos, no pienso hacerle nada y tú estabas por quedarte dormida.

El aire desafiante en las pupilas claras casi provocó que Sasuke dibujara una sonrisa, se llevó una mano al cuello, acariciando parte del tatuaje, mostrándose como pocas veces tímido e inseguro.

-Deberías descansar... yo podría... cuidar de él.

Sasuke suspiró al notar que ella pretendía ignorarlo, dio unos pasos para recargarse en una pared vacía observando a la mujer con la que compartió unos meses lucía malditamente angelical con su hijo, ese pequeñito que día a día era más hermoso.

-Al parecer no sirvió de nada intentar de alejar a los reporteros—Comenzó a disculparse—Cometí un error, me dejé llevar, creí que todo se solucionaría...

-¿alguna vez has pensado en tus actos?—Recriminó.—Lo dudo, ¿qué era exactamente lo que pasó en tu cabeza cuando te cruzaste en mi camino? ...cuando insististe tanto, ¿qué fue?—Exigió una respuesta, mirándolo por primera vez con los ojos brillosos al causa del llanto retenido.

-Yo—Decían que la verdad era la mejor solución sin embargo la actitud femenina decía que la verdad solo ocasionaría más problemas, porque lamentablemente no era lo que ella deseaba escuchar.

-Dilo, sé sincero por una vez... ¿crees que no lo sé? ¿tan tonta me crees?

-Escucha Hina, yo no sabía que las cosas iban a terminar así.

-No claro que no, nunca pensaste la posibilidad de tener un hijo conmigo, o formar una familia, ni siquiera de verme como tu pareja... Solo fui alguien con quién pasar el rato

-Hinata, yo lo siento ¿qué quieres que te diga para que me perdones?

La peliazul rompió el contacto visual, mostrando en sus leves movimientos la indignación que le ocasionaba el cuestionamiento

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?—Cuestionó con la voz quebrada—¿Por qué finges que te importa?

-Porque en verdad me importas, me importa él. Verte así de lastimada, que fueras tú a quién todos lastimaron, la que pagó las consecuencias de mi error, ¿en verdad crees que eso no me provoca nada? Eres la madre de mi hijo y por mi culpa medio mundo te conoce de esa manera—Expuso al llevarse los dedos en la cabellera oscura—Eres importante para mí. Joder claro que no quería que me importaras, ¿crees que quería quererte? ¿qué significaras algo? Todo lo que me importa, lo que quiero todo lo jodo.

El llanto débil provocó que Hinata mirase hacia la cuna medica, Sasuke resopló y casi da un portazo tras salir, había perdido el control una vez más, cuando no debía, cuando no podía seguir errando, necesitaba "algo", lo sabía, su volátil estado era prueba de ello pero no pensaba ceder, debía mantenerse, por un demonio tenía que hacerlo, por su hijo, por ella.

En la habitación Hinata suspiró, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla izquierda, tomó al pequeño niño entre sus brazos para calmarlo, intentando procesar todo lo escuchado, no sabía si sentirse alegre de ser algo para él o triste por las circunstancias, Sasuke no quería quererla, fue claro, quizás todo era culpa.

La puerta volvió a abrirse ocasionando que ella se sobresaltara por la brusquedad del intruso.

-No, no puedo irme, no otra vez—Hinata entreabrió los labios al encontrar los oscuros ojos mirándola con intensidad—Siempre huí de todo, si algo se ponía mal yo... simplemente me iba, no quiero hacerlo y sé que tú no quieres lidiar conmigo pero tendrás que hacerlo porque él es mi hijo, tan tuyo como mío y sé que no lo merezco pero es mío y voy a estar para él... y... para ti, yo no puedo dejarlos solos.

Hinata limpió sus lágrimas procesando las palabras, luego se atrevió a verlo a la cara una vez más, encontró esos enormes ojos negros enmarcados de ojeras y largas pestañas, visiblemente su rostro más afilado denotando que había perdido peso, esos labios carnosos, perfectos ahora casi pálidos pero tan tentadores, ¿por qué a pensar de todo lo malo ella no hacía más que amarlo, desearlo?

Esta vez miró la carita del bebé, nuevamente había cerrados sus ojitos y volvía a caer bajo los brazos de Morfeo.

-No quiero que lo lastimes—Admitió, probablemente su hijo era lo único que la detuvo para no correr a sus brazos cuando lo escuchó dedicarle aquella canción, pero esta ocasión tenía que ser más realista y al serlo tenía que aceptar que ambos morenos tenían que estar juntos.

-Estoy tratando de mantenerlo a salvo, Hinata—Al nombrarle se atrevió a tomarle el antebrazo, tal acto la hizo estremecerse sin poder evitarlo, él seguía siendo cálido muy cálido y qué fácil sería apoyarse en su pecho—Lo siento de verdad—Esta vez se aventuró un poco más y le acarició la mejilla pero los ojos negros los posó en el bebé—Dame una oportunidad contigo por favor.

-Y-yo...

 **xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Un año después...

-¿Terminaste el arreglo?

Sasuke escuchó el audio que le fue enviado en la aplicación de mensajería de su celular. Miró por la ventana de su habitación, el cielo estaba completamente estrellado y las luces de la ciudad brillaban sin cesar.

Unos delicados brazos se cerraron en su cintura y en su espalda pudo percibir el rostro que descansó con familiaridad y afecto.

-¿Lo hiciste?—Él sonrió al escuchar la dulce voz—Kakashi te dijo desde el miércoles que quería ese arreglo.

-Lo sé—Respondió él con la voz ronca, disfrutando del calor femenino—Pero le había dicho que no lo tendría pronto, tengo más trabajo...

-¡Vi la foto que subiste a instagram!—La interrupción de su ahora esposa, lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa—Suk lucía tan angelical, ¿cuándo tomaste esa foto?

Sasuke, esbozó otra vez una sonrisa y tomó las manos de Hinata entre las suyas llevándolas en medio de sus pectorales.

-Traía una chaqueta de cuero y unos lentes oscuros, debía verse rockero, no angelical—Debatió él divertido.

Hinata esta vez sonrió y logró soltar sus manos para posicionarse frente a él, los ojos negros la miraron directo a los claros y se inclinó para tomarle los labios, con esa fuerza y necesidad imperiosa, con movimientos demandantes, excitantes. Solo la soltó para atraparle el cuello en succiones prolongadas y húmedas.

-Sasuke—Fue un susurro que solo sirvió para excitarlo más.

-¿Crees que lo he olvidado?

Ella le apretó los brazos tratando de comprender su cuestionamiento.

-Hace seis meses, deberíamos celebrarlo pero he tenido demasiado trabajo y ya no encontré reservaciones en ningún restaurante.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hace seis meses que nos casamos.

El sonidito ocasionado por la risa de la peliazul lo hizo clavarle los dientes en el cuello.

-Lo olvidé—Reconoció ella removiéndose para liberarse de la mordida—Pero es mejor así, de esta manera podremos celebrarlo aquí—Expuso al señalar con la mirada la cama kingsize que descansaba al centro de la habitación.

-¿Por qué siempre lo olvidas?—Se quejó él.

-Quizás porque casarnos en las Vegas sin planearlo fue tan diferente a lo común.

-Es propio de un rockero.

Hinata sonrió y lo miró a los ojos, apreciando una vez más el rostro varonil del muchacho, apreciando cada rasgo, cada marca, incluso esa tinta en el cuello...

-Tiene un año que no has consumido—Habló ella acariciándole la nariz.

-Ese detalle no tienes porque decirlo—Masculló en voz baja, soltándose y caminando hacia la cama.

-¿Sabes que te amo con todas tus sombras?

Sasuke se sentó en el borde de la cama y la observó caminar hacia él, ladeó el rostro apreciando cada curva de la peliazul enfundada en aquella batita sexy de satín negra, como siempre la tela no hacía más que pegarse como una segunda piel, dejando ver las curvas de los ostentosos senos y no solo eso, un poco más al marcar los pezones, mostrando esas blancas y torneadas piernas.

Hinata desabrochó lentamente los botones de la camisa negra que portaba el Uchiha, dejando ver esa tinta que cubría su piel y esos músculos bien trabajados, acariciándolos lentamente con la yema de sus dedos, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de la ingenua caricia.

-¿Sabes que amo cada parte de ti?

-Lo sé—Respondió altanero—No serías normal si no te gustara, ¿sabes cuántas mujeres quieren tener tu lugar?

Ella entrecerró los ojos en respuesta.

-La cuestión es... tú... ¿a quién quieres en tu cama?—Interrogó bajando la mirada, consciente finalmente después de tantos días, convertidos en semanas y estas en meses del amor del Uchiha.

Jadeó al sentir las manos masculinas apretar sus caderas, acercándola al duro cuerpo masculino. Él escondió su rostro entre sus pechos y pasó la lengua en ese límitado espacio.

-Te deseo a morir, la tengo tan dura...—Hinata no le permitió seguir hablando ya que lo calló con sus propios labios, un beso apasionado que les robo el aire y la racionalidad.

Todo fue tan rápido y quizás caótico, a pesar de pasar cada noche juntos la necesidad de hacerse uno al final terminaba superándolos, así que cuando sintió el miembro masculino abrir sus delicadas paredes solo pudo soltar un gemido de exclamación, se miraron a los ojos y él le sonrió ladinamente.

La ropa seguía estorbándoles... pero se volvieron a fundir en un beso y el vaivén de su caderas, ¿y qué más podían hacer? Tenían todo lo que siempre desearon... el uno al otro, y al fruto de su amor completamente sano y creciendo día a día.

 **Fin**

 **Mis niñas, lo último lo acabo de escribir así que espero esté entendible pero finalmente ha podido salir otro oneshot, espero lo disfruten... y vemos cuántos más salen en el resto de la semana, mis vacaciones se agotan, pero creo que vuelve a llegar un poquitillo la inspiración.**

 **Una disculpa por no responder comentarios, pero sepan, sepan, que siempre los leo, que siempre me roban una sonrisa y me dan unos animos terribles de escribir, gracias por sus palabras, por su tiempo y por apreciar mi trabajo.**


End file.
